


Falling in love for a Zor-El

by Zawk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Established Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt Clark Kent, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zawk/pseuds/Zawk
Summary: With the arrival of two new students to Kansas County, things at high school take an unexpected turn. Overcoming loves of the past and opening the heart to new experiences.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 4





	1. Who are the new ones?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here Zawk.
> 
> Well this is the first superbat and supercorp story that I write together with my dear friend @SofGz717. We originally posted this story on Wattpad and in spanish, so please forgive my spelling mistakes.
> 
> I clarify that the characters are not going to be such as comics, movies or TVshows, we decided to give them a more youthful touch.
> 
> Well that's it, I hope you enjoy the novel!
> 
> ~Zawk~

_Omniscient narrator_

It was a Monday morning, classes will be starting in less than 20 minutes, and Kara couldn't find her math book. As much as she moved things in her room, the damn book wasn’t anywhere.

—Claaaaaark! Where did you leave my book? —Kara yelled at her older brother.

—Kara, please no yelling —Eliza said.

Kara was on her way to the kitchen, apologizing for yelling and with the hope of finding her math book when Jeremiah arrived, smiling kindly as he balanced a book in his hands.

—Are you looking for this daughter? — he said pointing to the math book.

—Yes, where was it?

—You left it in the garage, by the way. Where's Clark? —

Meanwhile Clarke was on the roof of the house, mentally preparing himself for her senior year of high school, the last step before entering college; hoping to avoid the culprit of his broken heart at all costs. Deep in his thoughts, he didn´t notice the presence of his younger sister, who was leaning against the door frame.

Kara looked at Clark who seemed to be quite pensive, so she came up with a brilliant idea to clear him of his thoughts. She sneaked up on Clark, and when she found herself on the back of her brother's neck, she scared him off.

—We are going to arrive late!!!!

—Shit Kara, how do you can be so quiet? — Clark said.

—You know I have my tricks, besides, it's not my fault that you're deaf… hey him, are you okay?

—Yeah… well I think so, I don't know, I don't feel ready to leave here.

—HAHAHA Clark Zor-El, the most popular quarterback in all of Kansas is afraid — Kara mocked her brother, although deep down she knew that her brother was upset about something else, no matter how much they fight, both brothers were very close, and they knew each other perfectly.

—You know that's not the reason Kara—Clark said with a sigh.

— Oh, I see, you keep thinking about the unnameable.

─-You're good with names.

—Well, you never told me what his name was, and believe me, I'm still very hurt by that, I thought you trusted me— she said dramatically.

—My goodness Kara, you're such dramatic little brat, but yeah, I admit you're right, I never really told you what happened ... maybe one day I'll tell you

everything, thanks for everything Kara.

—Well, yes, you owe me— Kara said with a smile. "You know that I will always be there for you, we are the Zor-El brothers, together forever, when you leave I will miss you ... but let's go because we have less than 10 minutes!

—FUCK KARA, Why didn't you tell me!? We have to pick up Diana— Clark said very alarmed.

—FUCK Kara Why didn't you tell me? I have face of alarm or what? Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go! —Kara said with a huge smile, trying to control her excitement at seeing Diana.

  
...

  
The Zor-El brothers ran out of their house, rushed into Clark's car and headed for Diana's house. The good news was that the Zor-ELs and the Princes lived nearby, so it didn't take long for them to reach Diana's house. The horn sounded on the Prince property.

—Diana! Hurry we're late! — Clark yelled.

—You don't need to yell at me Zor-El, I was already ready for a while, did your blankets stick? — Diana giggled as she greeted Kara.

—H..Hi Diana— Kara said nervously, her face a little flushed.

—HAHAHAH, how funny Prince, and by the way, it was Kara's fault—Clark said turning to see his sister with a wide smile.

—Hey, moron, stop telling lies, it wasn't me who was thinking about whether I'm Team Kong or Team Godzilla.

—Hey, but Godzilla is the best, it´s obvious clear that he is going to give it all to that monkey—Clark said very seriously, to which the two girls laughed.

—What a shame Zor-El blaming your little sister, you have no mother—Diana said trying to control her laughter, watching as Clark stuck his tongue out at Kara, who responded with the same gesture. She loved the interaction of the brothers, those two were a mess.

  
...

  
Clark was in Literature class, taking notes but watching people through the window, the class was taking a pretty boring turn and Clark was just praying that the torture would end as soon as possible.

At one point in the class, a knock was heard on the classroom door, then it opened and revealed the presence of the secretary and two other boys. Clark found it curious, because he had never seen those faces in his life, most likely they were new students; a bit unexpected news considering he was a senior in high school.

—Good afternoon Professor West, good afternoon guys—Sorry to interrupt your class, but we have recently admitted two new students to our community, so I hope you give Bruce Wayne and Lena Luthor a warm welcome— the secretary said with a smile, introducing the newcomers.

—Lena weren't we supposed to be calm this year—Bruce whispered to her best friend.

—I think it's not that easy considering our last names— Lena loved her family, but both she and Bruce, had pressure for their family name, making constant comparisons with their relatives or just hanging out with them for money and recognition, which annoyed them both.

—Sirs, please take a seat — interrupted Mr.West, while his hand indicated their places.

Clark was very aware of the newcomers, for some reason Bruce caught his attention, he had a mysterious and cold air that intrigued him, but there was also something about Miss Luthor that made him very curious.

—Mr. Zor-El, would you mind showing the school to Miss Luthor and Mr. Wayne? I say better than the marshal to show you —the teacher tried to joke, and... it didn't work. On the contrary, Lena and Bruce concealed his dissatisfaction with a smile, but Clark was good at reading people, since the new ones weren't entirely comfortable.

—Only if they agree — said Clark trying to lighten the situation, he did not want to see himself as heavy and vain, on the contrary, he thought of giving them a warm welcome and trying to get them into a comfort zone, never being new it was pretty.

Lena and Bruce nodded not so sure, but they hated being the center of attention and the faster they'll end the situation, the better.

—Perfect thank you very much, now if after so much interruption, let's continue.

...

  
On the other side of the school, Kara was beyond bored, her first classes had been uninteresting, the only thing that made the Science and Calculus classes more bearable was her best friend Alex Danvers, whom Kara would describe as perfection in body and soul.

—Kara, pay attention to this, if you learn how to drift, whatever it comes will be easier for you — Alex said, expressing her concern, because she did not want her friend to go to the end for not paying attention; Because, if you asked Alex, she would without a doubt say that Kara is one of the smartest people she has ever met, the blonde just lacks a little more concentration.

—I know Alex, but you know better than anyone that numbers are not my strong suit, my brain just short circuits with so much pork rinds, on the other hand you, it is easy for you because you are a genius

—Kara, first of all, what pork rind are you talking about? Isn't your inner being dying to go to recess? And second, everything you told me is garbage, you are also very smart, you just don't occupy your talents correctly — she said ending the conversation.

Kara said no more, she was thoughtful and tried to pay attention to the rest of the class, but ultimately she was not the strong one. Kara recognized the effort of her friend who tried to cheer her up at school, telling her that she was good and who she knows what else, but no, that was not true. The only thing that Kara was 100% sure about having ability, was in sports, especially in Basketball, let's say that the Zor-El have sports genes.

The doorbell rang, pulling Kara out of her thoughts, who grabbed her things and left the room with Alex. The pair of friends were walking through the corridors when they saw Clark in the company of a boy and a girl that they had seen in their lives, intrigued, approached to say hello.

—Clark! —Kara said with a smile on her face.

—Hello worm — said the older one, mocking at Kara.

—Shut up, dumbass —said the blonde, hitting her shoulder, which triggered a little shoving fight between the brothers, and Alex was just laughing at their mini fight, he had really missed the Zor-El brothers.

—Hi Alex, what's new? —Clark said kindly with the typical boy scout smile, to which Kara rolled her eyes, according to her mother Clark hers was a good and educated boy, but as far as Kara is concerned, her older brother was a fool .

—Nothing new, but tell us Clarkie, who are these guys? —Alex said a little excited, she couldn't control her curiosity to meet new people.

—Oh my god, forgive my negligence —Clark said with an embarrassed smile on his face, because he was fighting with Kara he had been like a total rude in front of the new ones.

—For the love of Rao Joseph, who the hell uses the word 'negligence' today? — Kara said looking at the ceiling in exasperation. Clark was quite a nerd.

—Coach White is a clear example, he is more, sometimes he uses expressions like, by Hades pants, what a shame! Clark exclaimed animatedly, remembering the talks he had with his American coach, who, from Clark's perspective, hated him for no reason, and yes, he was sometimes late for training, but nothing more!

—Lord, I only ask you to give me patience and sanity to be able to bear this madman that I have as a brother, I only ask that —Kara implored with open arms. Clark scowled at her, but he didn't say more.

—Ahem, well ... uh, aren't you introducing us to Clark? — Alex asked again.

—Eh of course, yes. Wormface Alex, this is Lena Luthor and Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Lena, introduced you to the genius of the school —she said pointing to Alex —and I present to you the silly blonde who only has a head for basketball - said Clark, to which Kara hit him again but now with more force.

—Ignore the caveman here, I introduce myself, I'm Kara Zor-El, the orangutan's sister —said the blonde, greeting the new ones.

—We are very pleased to meet you —said the new ones, serious but with a slight smile forming between their faces. Bruce and Lena wouldn't say it out loud, but they were actually having a lot of fun with the siblings' fights. Alex seemed to notice, so he joked with the newcomers.

—Excuse us, the poor only share one neuron with each other. But believe me, they will end up getting used to their follies —Alex said, who had known the Zor-Els for many years.

—If you say so — Bruce said rolling his eyes, but with a slight smile.

—I hope Clark is giving you a good tour — Alex mentioned.

—Yes, he's good at giving school tours —Lena said in gratitude to Clark, the huge boy had been very kind to both of them from the beginning, answering their questions and giving them advice, but mainly, never without dropping that wide smile of his, which, from what Lena saw, ran in the family.

—Does it bother you that we accompany you? — Kara asked on impulse, not even she knew why she 'she had asked it in the first place, but she felt an inexplicable connection with the new ones, something inside her told her that they would get along very well.

—If Clark doesn't mind, I have no objection — Bruce said with a shrug.

—No problem for me either — Lena completed.

—Of course, there is no problem my favorite girls, come join us, there are only our beloved sanctuaries left —said Clark looking at Kara with a knowing smile, Lena and Bruce were a bit confused.

—Ignore their Kryptonian, as I told you recently, in a while you will be able to understand, while I will be your translator, so what these fools were talking about were the gym and the football field," Alex clarified, solving the question in the black men.

—Well, well, we've already talked a lot, we have to show them the best of the school —Kara said very proudly.

  
...

  
—Ha Ha Ha, you owe me a donkey Luthor, I told you Zor-El’s aren't what they seem —Bruce said laughing. Lena and he were lying in the stands of the soccer field, they had a free period and they will take advantage of it to rest.

—Ugh, it's okay Wayne, stop bragging and enjoy your victory, believe me it will be the last time you beat a Luthor," he said with a proud tone —but the Zor-El´s aren't bad."

—Especially a certain blonde, right? — Bruce said mocking his friend and his obsession with blondes.

—By Odin, shut your mouth, besides, you can't deny that you weren't drooling over a certain quaterback—Lena said defending herself.

—Hey, that's no good, what happened to letting me enjoy my victory? — Bruce mentioned very dramatically putting a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

—I'm sorry darling, but I'm a Luthor, and I never lose.


	2. Inaguration games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zor-El, the Luthor and the Wayne become united after three weeks together. Kara's platonic love makes her nervous and Clark can't stop thinking about Lena's similarity to someone from his past

It had been over two weeks since Luthor and Wayne met the Zor-El´s, you can say that they are friends, especially because of the effort of Kara and Clark, who apart from their innate kindness and charisma, there was also something in the new students that caught the attention of the brothers, they had no idea why, but they wanted to know more about the black-and-white guys, which is not an easy task, the newcomers are too closed with others and hardly agreed to go out with anyone other than their best friend.

For the third week of classes, the school annually celebrates the “Inauguration Games”, as you can see, the school is very creative with its names. Various sports are included in these games, but as always, the highlights were fotball and cheerleading show.The Zor-El brothers being gods in sports, they had the hope that the new ones would go to the games, and hopefully, to be able to talk even for a while with them.

—Clarkie, do you think they will be there? — asked an anxious Kara, who was lying along the bed of her brother, who did not take his eyes off her phone.

—I really have no idea, dwarf, but I hope so, it will be good for you to get to know the energy of the school—Clark said very excited.

—Besides that, it wouldn't hurt to impress a certain black-haired man, right? —Kara said with a smile on her face, her brother was so obvious.

—Mmm yeah, you're right, although that's just a bonus—said Clark, who was still with his eyes glued to the phone, generation z would say Eliza.

—How much do you see there? I've been here for hours and you haven't looked at me for a damn second— Kara complained with a pout.

—It's nothing Kara, leave it —It´s nithing Kara-said Kara imitating the voice of her brother—HAHA I don't believe you, let's see what you're hiding— the blonde said, trying to see what was in her brother's screen.

—Jeepers, you are so annoying, do you know the word privacy?

—Ouuu but what could be that you hide that you are afraid to show me, were you reading those rare fics on Wattpad?

—No! nothing like that, besides, you say it as if you didn't read them— Clark said sticking out his tongue at his sister.

—Yes, well, you're right—Kara said, she found no flaws in the logic of her brother, he was the "smart" one between them for a reason.

—Hey, changing the subject, are we going to pick up Diana or is she going to catch up with us at school? —Kara asked a bit excited, this would be the first time she would see Diana as a cheerleader.

—C´mon lets pick her up, she told me that she doesn´t want to arrive alone with the cheerleader uniform- said Clark laughing.

—Hey, don't make fun of me, you idiot ... I mean, she must be very nervous and more so because it's her last year—she said a little down from the above, just like her brother, Diana would be graduating next June of the high school.

—Yes, you're right, it's definitely not her environment, I had to convince her to do it... damn Kara, you already worried me, was I wrong to insist on her? —Clark said quite anguished, because he was the reason why Diana had joined the cheerleading squad. Don't get it wrong, he knew her best friend like the back of her hand, and he knew how much she hated cheers, but otherwise, if Diana didn't cover the sports credits, she wasn't going to be able to graduate.

—Don't worry, you did it for her own good. I admit it would have been better if you talked her into ahem*basketball*ahem, but hey, you did your best with that little head of yours, so no, you don't have to feel bad. Also, we will be there to defend her if something happens, nobody messes with ours— Kara said.

—Actually that wasn't a bad speech, but hey, I'll wait for you downstairs, worm, don't delay— Clark said, ruffling Kara's hair.

...

When Kara saw Diana in her cheerleader outfit, she practically felt her soul leave her body. The black-haired woman looked like a goddess, with her curly hair falling down her shoulders and those hazel eyes of hers glistening in the rays of the sun, just beautiful.

—Don't even think about saying something or I swear I'll kick your butt—Diana said a little fed up, she didn't feel comfortable with the cheerleading costume and what she needed the least was a joke from Clark.

—Who do you take me for?, I wasn´t about to say a word Prince, relax yourself—said a funny Clark because he knew the look of discomfort of his best friend- But if you allow me to say it, you look very good Diana, like a real Amazon princess, right Kara?-Clark pointed out as he directed his gaze to a certain blonde very spellbound by a certain brunette, when he saw that his sister was still in the clouds, he nudged her.

—Uh, what sorry? Oh yeah, Diana you look very pretty, the uniform fits you perfectly—Kara really wanted to say that the black-haired woman was the most beautiful person in the entire universe and that that uniform highlighted her beauty even more. Diana was very pretty and sought after by many, the good thing is that Clark is very protective of her friend, and does not let anyone get close to her, and Diana is very selective.

—Thank you, Kara—she replied with a sincere smile since he knew Kara never lies, and Kara could only blush.

...

Already at school, our blonde was preparing in the locker room for the basketball game, since the opening games start with her team, this was a match against her own classmates, but despite being a friendly match, her competitive genes come out quite a bit. The game had already started and our favorite blue-eyed was not giving 100% of it because a certain cheerleader was distracting her more than she would like to accept. And while Kara struggled to concentrate and give her all, Clark was talking to a certain black-haired man, ignoring her sister's party, watching Lena with great curiosity, because for some strange reason she looked familiar to him. At the intense gaze of the quarterback, Bruce interrupted the boy's thoughts.

—Why are you watching Lena like that? Is everything okay? — said a slightly confused Bruce. —It's just that she... she looks very familiar to me, like I've seen her before, but I don´t know why.

—Maybe you had seen her before in a newspaper or some newscast, I mean, it's not for nothing but our families are quite well known—Bruce said with a tired voice and a frown, being the heir off Wayne companies wasn´t easy.

—You may be right— Clark said, although he wasn´t entirely convinced—Does the subject of the last name bother you, doesn't it? —Clark realized, as his friend was frowning more than normal.

—Do you notice that much? — said Bruce with a dry laugh—I don't know, it's just that… Lena and I have always suffer from the expectation of our families, and we are already tired of many false people around. They don't approach us because they really want to be our friends, just because of our resources and fame.

—I get it, yeahh, you know when I met both of you, you were very reserved, and I didn´t understand why, I even thought that it was I who was bothering them.

—No, quite the opposite Clark, from the beginning you were always very kind to us, and we are really grateful for your help— Bruce said with genuine thanks. He and Lena thought that moving to Kansas would be very difficult, but the Zor-El brothers have been very nice to them— So you know, it's not to be rude, but we are very distrustful of people and therefore we are not so open— affirmed Bruce with his gaze glued to the ground

—I know it's not the same but let me tell ya’ that here the Zor-Els need to continue with the family tradition of farmer boys and leading suppliers of this little town in Kansas. I'd like to be a reporter, but I doubt I'm going to achieve my dream—Clark said dejectedly.

—Of course you will achieve it Clark, you're a smart boy, and I know I don't know your parents, but I'm sure that if you talked to them about your dreams, they would understand you and you could come to an agreement.

The conversation was interrupted when a murmur was heard throughout the gym and the squeak of tennis, so Clark and Bruce turned as quickly to the center of the court, noticing that Kara's figure is lying on the floor. Clark, alarmed, apologized to Bruce for running off to see what he had happened to his sister. When he got to the locker room the janitor didn't let him pass, but he told Alex to tell him how his sister was since the redhead was the only one who could enter.

—Kara! Are you okay? —asked the redhead, very worried for her friend.

—Don´t worry Alex, everything it´s fine, it was just a slight push, nothing serious—she said dismissing it, while she rubbed her arm, which made Alex quite desperate and she gave the blonde a zap.

—Auch!!! and why was that?

—Because you are not concentrated, I know that Diana is desconcentrating you, I can´t blame you, she looks beautiful and the body that charges and even I start drooling, but Kara, for the love of Chuck it is your time to shine and you're embarrassing yourself—said Alex

—I know Alex but… you know that I've always liked Diana.

— Kari, I know you like her. But this is not the time to think about love, what I need right now is "Supergirl" Zor-El—he said hugging her.

—You're right, thanks Alex-she said returning the hug.Alex broke away and said- Don't think this conversation about the Miss.Amazon is over- she mentioned just in time for Kara to leave. After the conversation with her friend, Kara totally focused on making up the lost points and came back with all her might, honoring her nickname "supergirl" by winning the match in the final minutes.

...

The school was getting ready for the biggest game of the night, the football match. They were all in the stands, and Kara caught a glimpse of Lena and Bruce together, so she decided to sit next to them. As she took a seat, Kara instantly got a lovely scent, Lena smelled very subtly of lavender and mint, which made her feel a bit off focus.

—Hi guys, how are you? — Kara greeted them with a smile, to which the other two responded with a nod.

—Hi Kara, we saw you at the game. You were good— commented Bruce. —seriously? I mean, at the start I wasn´t completely concentrated— Kara commented somewhat embarrassed.

—Maybe, but you came back to the game as a hell of heroine— compliment Lena. To which Kara just blushed.

Kara looked back at the court, and she saw Clark more serious than usual. It was normal, when her brother went to play he got focused, but today he even looked annoyed, Kara did not understand why, until she realized that Dru-Zod was on the enemy team or as he is commonly known "General Zod”. Between him and Clark there is a lot of rivalry, since both constantly fight to be the star player of high school, in addition to the fact that Zod hated Clark because he had managed to stay with the starting position, instead, Dru-Zod was selected as Clark's backup quarterback, and he obviously hadn't liked that at all.

Literally no one liked Zod, just the idiots of his friends, but if you ask the rest of the school, they would all say that he is an idiot, head in the air and a top bully. On the other hand, Clark, has always been a love of person.

Clark turned to the bleachers and saw how Kara was wishing him luck with her hands, to which he raised her thumb.

The game started, and Clark from the beginning was very active and attentive, dropping long, concrete passes and making plays in less than 5 seconds. Everyone in the stands was quite animated, because the game was quite even, it was like a Gladiator fight. For her part, Kara was more focused on looking at Diana, she was practically spellbound, so much so that she caught the attention of a certain black-haired woman who was watching her with a curious expression, and when she realized that Diana was the cause of that, she gave her a little laughter.

—Mmm I see, so Diana uh? —Lena said with a mocking smile.

—What? No, I don't know what you're talking about— Kara replied somewhat nervously.

—Oh please, Kara, it's clearer than water that you like, and I don't blame you, Diana is beautiful.

—Well, you're right, why deny it. I like Diana a lot, I've always liked her, but, I've never told her, I'm afraid that things will go wrong, you know, that would ruin the friendship between Diana and Clark, and I definitely don't want to be the one. causing that.

—Does anyone else know apart from me?

—Who knows what? — interrupted Alex.

Lena was going to mention something but she found it out of place, so she backed off, turning her gaze to her best friend, who was very aware of everything Clark did, talking about lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here Zawk
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce and Clark get closer together, Kara confronts Dru-Zod.

Ending the game with a victory for Clark's team, Bruce didn't need to be told twice and he quickly went under the stands shoving himself open among the crowd.

—My God Bruce, go slower, you are going to kill yourself!

—Lena shouted to her best friend, because the black-haired man had taken off like a Beemer towards the playing field. It was more than obvious that he was going to

congratulate Clark.

—So…Superman huh? — said a mocking Bruce, arriving with the quarterback, who was surrounded by a crowd of people.

—Bruce!, Did you see the game? — asked Clark very excited, putting aside the talk with the people that he was having, and focusing all his attention on the gray-blue-eyed one.

—What do you think Kansas, that I stayed to see the stars from the stands? —Bruce said sarcastically.

—You're right, forgive me, sometimes I'm a little clueless—Clark said with his gaze fixed on his tennis shoes.

—No problem Clark, don't apologize for being who you are—Bruce said with a warm look.

—As always, you are the voice of reason Wayne—Clark admitted as he began to walk in the company of Bruce- Speaking of my nickname, hey, don't laugh, the truth is a recent nickname and it's all my sister's worm fault; once in training she wore a Supergirl shirt and from there we are the Super brothers.

—Actually…It suits you, it's something original—Bruce said with a slight smile—But hey, changing the topic, do you always play like that? Because let me tell you that you were great.

—Not always, I mean, there are sometimes bad days, but I try to do my best every time; besides, it's a team effort, I couldn't do it alone, so you also have to give credit to the boys.

—Every day you surprise me more and more Clark—Bruce acknowledged—Hey, one thing, I hope you don't mind ...

—No no, go ahead and let it go— Clark said with a huge smile.

—Why I felt a lot of tension between you and the other quarterback, Zod? —said Bruce very intrigued

—Oh yeah, Dru-Zod, he is a hot headed. He hates me simply because he can't stand me being the quarterback and he's the backup, plus he's abusive. For as long as I can remember he has always annoyed those he thinks are inferior, so yeah, I don't like him at all, people like him are abhorrent— said Clark with a clenched jaw, and Bruce could have sworn he saw a flash red in his eyes.

—Wow, who would have guessed it, the adorable boy scout hating someone— Bruce exclaimed in surprise.

—Oh shut up! —said Clark laughing— C’mon, we better start leaving, we have to catch up with the girls.

…

Meanwhile, Kara was talking to Alex near the table of drinks that had been put in the gym, because after the sports activities the school organised a party. 

—You know Alex, I guess you were right, I'm not discreet with Diana— Kara said as she took a sip of her drink. 

—I told you Kari, only your brother hasn't noticed and that's because he's just as clumsy as you—said Alex making fun of his blonde friend— By the way, what an observer you are Lena.

—Thanks, is a natural talent, I´m not a scientist for nothing— Lena said, with a wide smile when she saw how excited Alex got.

—Finally, someone who speaks English—said Alex happily.

—Ehhh, what kind of English are you girls talkin´bout? — Kara asked a little lost in the conversation.

—Nothing better than having someone to talk to about genetic mutations that are generated by factors external to heredity—Lena said with a grin across her face.

—I know girl, everybody loses me when I start talking about technological advances in epigenetics.

—Nerds— Kara said with a smile on her face, the fact that her best friend and Lena got along, It only make her feel something that she couldn't explain.

—It's just that it's impossible not to love science—Lena said with a shrug, as if It were the easiest thing in the world.

—Back to the topic, you almost made me lose a bet for being in love Kara— Alex said, just as Diana was passing by.

—Kara, are you in love? — Diana said with a giant smile. Oh yeah, I definitely had to tell Clark about this.

—Ehh ... no no you already know how joker Alex is—Kara said with a nervous giggle. —Yeah, ya´ know haha, Kara played so bad the first minutes of the game and I'm just bothering her hahaha—said Alex with a fake laugh.

—Hey, she wasn't so bad—said Diana, who didn't seem to notice the girls' nervousness. At the same time, she gave Kara a hug, an act that only caused the blonde to turn redder than a tomato— Besides, our Supergirl recovered. All right girls, see ya´later, I need to change my garments—he gave a kiss on the head to Kara. After Diana left, Lena burst out laughing and Alex followed, while Kara was still in shock. To top it off, at that moment Clark and Bruce arrived.

—Tell the joke— Clark said with a big smile.

—Uh ... eh—stuttered a very nervous Kara.

—For the love of Chuck, what weird bug bit you? — asked Clark very frazzled, because his sister seemed to have suffered a kind of concussion, but ... they hadn´t hit her that bad right?

—Nothing important Clark, we were just teasing your sister— said a witty Lena, in order to save El’s butt.

—Hahahaha, oh god, my poor little sister—Clark said hugging Kara, who rested her head on the quarterback chest.

Just at that moment Boggie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire began to sound, a moving song that immediately made everybody to start dancing.

—That's my song, so with your permission, I´m going to the dance floor— Alex said, leaving the group and entering into the dancing crowd, which was in the center of the gym.

—Do you wanna dance? —the Zor-El´s asked to the Luthor-Wayne.

—Thank you very much, but I´ll pass, I have two left feet, so I prefer to save myself the embarrassment—Bruce said as he took a seat at one of the tables that surrounded the court.

—I stand Bruce, but appreciate it— Lena finished.

—Well, can we get you a drink? — Kara said with an attitude like a gentleman from the last century, which caused a small laugh in Lena.

—Oh let me join you, noble gentleman—Lena replied, playing along with Kara, causing Kara to blush, but she immediately gave him her old-fashioned arm and they left for drinks.

—Well, it seems that only you and I are left—Clark said to Bruce, who just looked at him with a poker face—By the way Bruce, have you seen Diana? I can't find her anywhere—Clark asked. Bruce spent a few seconds scanning the room until his gaze was fixed on o'clock.

—It's over there, near the gym exit. And ... she's not alone, what is she doing with Zod? — asked Bruce. Clark turned faster than flash to see where his friend was directing his gaze—I don't know Clark, but something smells wrong.

...

Near the gym exit, there was an uncomfortable Diana, because an idiot with the name of Dru-Zod, had been bothering her for a while, and no matter how much Diana told him to leave her alone, the other wasn´t paying attention to her.

—Zod, please, leave me alone—says Diana with impatiently

—What's wrong, Prince? Relax, I just invited you to dance—says Zod with a haughty tone.

—And I already told you “NO” so many times, your mini brain can´t understand what a no is? —said Diana, trying to get away from him but Zod only grabbed her tighter.

—Hey hey, easy girl. Where do you think you're going doll? — he said grabbing her face to kiss Diana, she immediately moves to try to get away but she can't, Zod was much stronger than her. Just before Zod does his task, Kara appears and pushes him away from Diana causing the black-haired woman to fall on top of Kara.

—STOP FUCKING IN WHERE THEY DON'T CALL YOU LITTLE WHORE! — Zod yells angrily, causing Kara to quickly stand up in front of Diana.

—I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, DUMBASS!, try to touch her again and I swear you'll regret it— Kara said dryly and with a very cold look.

—Enough, Kara, it's not worth it, we better go—Diana pleads, she didn't want the blonde to get into trouble because of her. Kara shot Zod one last dirty look, and reluctantly turned away.

—Are you okay Diana? Please tell me that he didn't do anything more to you than I saw because if I don't, I swear I'm going to dig her a grave—Kara said with concern, scanning Diana for any injuries.

—Don't worry Kara, I'll tell you later, right now the best thing is to get away from this jerk—said Diana, to which both girls began to walk away from Zod. They were already retreating when a scream was heard behind her backs.

—That's it, run you coward! Apparently, it's the only thing the Zor-El´s can do—Zod shouted with a mocking laugh. At this point Kara separated from Diana and without thinking twice she launched herself at Zod, knocking him to the ground and starting a fierce fight. It should be said that Kara was giving the "general" the beating of her life, although that yes, that did not save her from receiving some good blows on her angelic face.

—ZOD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER! — cries Clark angrily, who was arriving at the scene along with Bruce. Both boys ran to separate them, Bruce taking Zod by the shoulders while Clark grabbed Kara around the waist.

—GETT OFF CLARK, LET ME SPREAD THAT PUSSY´S FACE—Kara yelled kicking and struggling with Clark, which was a futile attempt, because despite having a lot of strength, this was nothing compared to his brother´s.

—Clark, take Kara now! — Bruce says desperately as he keeps Zod under a judo lock. Clark removed Kara, who was still struggling. Not long after, Professor West arrived on the scene, wearing an unfriendly face.

—Mr. Zod to the principal´s office, now—he mentions authoritatively, looking at the boy with annoyance.

—But Professor I-I—Zod began to say but was strongly interrupted by Mr. West—¡NOW! —the teacher said without accepting any complaint. Looking up, he stared at the group—And all of you, look for Miss Zor-El and tell her that I'll be waiting for her in the principal's office— he said to Lena, Bruce and Diana, who nodded quickly.

—Well, nothing has happened here, continue with the celebration—heading with Zod to the principal’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, here´s another chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please tell me in the comments what you think about the fic
> 
> Also, I don't know if you guys realised, but @SofGz717 and I put references to Cars when Doc Hudson says to McQueen "Floatin like a Cadillac or stingin´like a Beemer" and the Avengers movie when Tony says "Finally, someone who speaks English" 
> 
> xoxo, Zawk


	4. Kara, she is my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara's fight with Zod, the Zor-El brothers have a deep talk where an important secret is revealed

In the cold night the Zor-El brothers were outside the gym. Kara was still very upset and Clark was already losing his patience, and believe it, filling the boy scout's patience wasn't easy.

—Kara please calm down—said in a tired way Clark, who had his younger sister in front of him and taken by her shoulders,

—How do you ask me to calm down Clark?!, he assaulted Diana— Kara said furiously, she had really been left with the desire to continue hitting the idiot.

—I know, Kara, but you didn't have to go to the blows, you can get in serious trouble for that— Clark says very serious.

—But it was that asshole who provoked me—Kara finished.

—And you are very obedient that you follow the game—Clark said with annoyance, but when he saw his sister's face he lessened the tone of his voice—Kara, you know Zod, he's a first-rate idiot, and yes, what he did to Diana isn't right, but believe me that we will solve that later —Clark said with a warm look.

—Later!?, of course we'll solve it later, this can't stay that way— Kara said with her arms crossed.

—He hurt you, Kara, I ... I can't allow me that. You're my little sister, I'm supposed to protect you—Clark said dejectedly, looking at the bruises on Kara's face.

—But he had never messed with Diana— Kara said, getting angry again.

—We don't know that Kara, maybe Zod has been teasing her under our noses—Clark said with a frown. Just thinking that Zod attempted to do something nasty to Diana without Clark noticing it, caused him a huge repulsion ... and a desire to rip Zod´s head off his shoulders.

—Zod is a jerk.

—No doubt 'bout that, but Kara, I want you to be honest, why did you get so violent? I mean, I understand that you wanted to defend Diana from that kick, I would have done the same, but, beating him to death? — Clark asked very intrigued, he couldn’t believe what his sister had just done because she had always been very calm, and reacting in that way wasn't normal, something was happening here.

—Clark…— Kara said, staring at the ground.

—Kara…— Clark answered in the same way, but he didn´t take his eyes off his sister.

—I, I reacted like that because, because…— the blonde hesitantly said.

—C´mon Kara, tell me, because what? —asked Clark a little tired of Kara, she was only avoiding his question.

—BECAUSE I LOVE HER CLARK, OK?, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? —Kara says with a strangled voice, shedding tears of anger, but mainly of anguish for having told her impossible love to the person she was most afraid of confessing it.

—Wait, what? ...—says Clark in total shock.

—I swear I didn't want to fall in love Clark, I´m so sorry—Kara sobbed putting her hands on her face.

—Easy Kara, don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong—says Clark trying to control the girl's crying, not knowing what to do more than hug her tightly, he was still in shock from her sister's confession.

The Zor-El brothers stayed in that position for a while, Kara tried to calm down and Clark kept assimilating things. Suddenly, some voices were heard calling out their names, so Kara looked up, wiping the remains of her tears before Bruce, Diana and Lena arrived.

—Are you guys okay? — Kara asked the newcomers ands they just nodded.

—Kara, can you explain why you did that! Damn, look how she left your face— Diana said giving the blonde a hug, she had been very worried.

—Don´t worry, I'm fine, apart, you should see the other guy—Kara tried to joke, but she only got a blow from Clark and Diana.

—Guys leave her alone, she had enough for today—Lena said in defense of Kara.

—By the way Kara, the principal is waiting for you in his office—completes Bruce.

—Lena, would you mind taking Kara to the principal while Diana, Bruce and I go for the car? —Clark asked with his typical baby seal eyes.

—No problem Clark, let's go Kara—she says taking Kara by her arm.

...

Kara and Lena were sitting outside the principal's office, the black-haired woman was very aware of everything the blonde was doing, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her from her and it's not like she bothered him much.

—Does it hurt a lot? —Lena says quite worried, seeing the expressions that Kara made.

—Not so much—Kara says, pretending to be strong, but Lena saw her with daggers in her eyes—Ok lie, it hurts like kryptonite—Kara says with pain.

—Come on Zor-El, let me heal that wound of yours— Lena said pointing to the injury below Kara's eye.

—Something tells me I have no alternative, right? —Kara says a little resigned.

—Very good, you're learning. I'll be back quickly—she said entering the reception of the management for the first aid kit, and as she promised, it didn't take a minute to go for it.

—Let me know if I hurt you too much—Kara nodded carefully.

Lena began to carefully clean the surroundings of the cut so it wouldn’t get infected, she could see each faction of the blonde exactly, for a second Lena lost focus, but she returned very quickly to what she was doing. After cleaning the surroundings, she dedicated herself to putting gauze on the cut which, thank God, wasn't very deep. When Lena finished putting the gauze on, Kara opened her eyes, blue and green staring at each other, they had never been so close. At that moment she heard the door open, breaking the magical moment Lena and Kara had created.

—Miss Zor-El, please come in—Principal Samuels said.

Kara had already been in the principal's office for about 10 minutes and that had Clark quite worried, in his mind forming the explanations of what they would say to their parents. On the other hand, Lena and Bruce had gone for a coffee for the 5, hoping that when they returned Kara would already be out.

—Stop it Clark, you're going to make a hole in the floor—Diana scolds him, although she was also quite worried, but she did not show it as much as Clark.

—I can't Diana, is my little sister who we're talking about, I don't want her to be harmed by the bastard —Clark said with annoyance.

—I know Clark, but the director is going to realize that Kara was just protecting me and that she saved me from a sexual assault—she says hopefully. At that moment Kara leaves the office, the principal following her footsteps tells them that they can leave. Clark immediately hugs Kara tightly.

—Dwarf, I was very worried about you—Clark says.

—I know, but if you could let me go, I would appreciate it very much—says Kara with difficulty, as her brother was suffocating him.

—Oh yeah, sorry— Clark says something embarrassed.

—Kara, what did they tell you? — asked an anxious Lena, who had just arrived, while Bruce distributed all the coffees.

—I'll tell you on the way —Kara said walking towards the exit of the school.

On their way, Kara told them that the director asked the blonde to tell her perspective on the story and she did so in detail, clearly Dru-Zod changed the whole story for his convenience to look like the victim, but since he has several reports of conduct and his reputation was bad enough, they believed Kara, but that didn´t prevent her from getting report for being the first to hit, and she was suspended for the next match. The truth is that Kara´s friends were all dissatisfied with the punishment, but they were relieved that it wasn´t something more serious, so they said goodbye in their respective cars.

...

_At Zor-El´s house_

When they got home, the brothers had no choice but to explain everything to their parents, who scolded them. After the reprimand, they both went to their rooms, everything was quiet until there was a knock-on Kara's door. —Come in, Clark— Kara said, very sure that it was her brother who wanted to enter.

—How did you know it was me? — Clark said very confused.

—Your footsteps are very easy to identify, besides, I suppose you came to talk about Diana—said Kara, making Clark nod- close the door then.

—Why did you never tell me, Kara? —Clark said walking over to his sister's bed, taking a seat next to her.

—I suppose…the same reason that you never told me about the unamenable—Kara said looking directly into Clark's eyes, blue as the sky, the same as hers—And ... also because it's something personal, you know, in the same way that I don´t expect you to tell me anything about you, because I know you have your reasons for not wanting to tell me, so…I also ask you to understand me.

—Kara, of course I do, and I will never judge you for it, do you understand me? The only thing I want you to promise me are two things, 1. No matter what happens between you and Diana, if you decide to be together, I will not oppose it, and just the same, If you don't feel comfortable at all, you let me know, and we will find a way to solve it, all right? and number 2. Don't make me take sides, you are my sister, but she is my best friend, I love you both equally and I just can't choose between you two.

—I promise Clarkie, and you know I would never do something like that, that's why I didn't want you to find out—Kara said a little sad, causing Clarke to hug her in the most affectionate way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is Zawk.
> 
> What do you think of the talk between Clark and Kara? Would you have reacted in the same way as Kara?


	5. t was never my intention to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana can't stop thinking about the fight between Zod and Kara, something very strange is happening and she does everything possible to get answers

It had been more than a week since the events at the opening game, the relationship between Kara and Clark had grown even stronger, although of course, they still had their _Apache Love_. Bruce and Lena for their part, had grown close to the siblings, taking time off with them and enjoying each other's company.

....

It was a Friday morning, Clark and Diana were in history class, a very boring class because the teacher was showing them videos about the Independence of the United States. To all this, the best friends tried to pay attention, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not concentrate.

Diana was mainly having a serious debate in her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about Kara and how she had defended her from the idiot Zod. Diana was really grateful for her help, of course she was, if it weren't for Kara, she can't imagine what might have happened. But there was definitely something that she was quite intrigued by, she couldt understand why the little blonde had become so violent. Like her brother, Kara was incapable of hurting a fly.

─Clark, do you know why Kara acted that way with Zod? ─Diana asked in a whisper to her best friend, who better than ask the blonde's brother about this.

─What do you mean? ─Clark asked back, playing dumb, he obviously knew what Diana mean to, and yes, he had the answer to his friend's question.

─Don't play dumb with me Zor-El, I know you very well and I know when you're avoiding me─ Diana whispered annoyed. It was obvious that Clark knew something, but he did not want to tell him, it must be something serious so that his best friend would not want to tell him anything, they rarely had secrets between the two. Of the only times they kept anything to themselves was when Clark was dating his idiot ex-boyfriend, no one knew what happened between the other boy and Clark, just that things had ended very badly, leaving Clark mired in depression and a broken heart.

─Mmm no, I don't know what you're talking about─said the blue-eyed one, adjusting his glasses, another sign that indicated to Diana that her friend was lying, Clark only did that when he was nervous.

─For the love of Zeus, stop avoiding me Clark. You and I know Kara as our own hand, and she, like you, are the opposite of being violent─ said Diana, staring at her friend, because her eye contact was something that made Clark uncomfortable, which would lead him to say what he was doing. saving.

─I know, but come on, you can't blame her, that son of a bitch was stalking you, my sister just defended you.

─Yeah yeah, I know Clark, and believe me I appreciate you very much. But what I want to get to is that she was very possessive.

—Diana don't get ideas, I think It was anything more than the adrenaline of the moment. But look, if you have doubts, why dont you ask Kara? In the end, she is the only one who can answer you—said Clark in a smart move, because in that way Diana would leave the top behind.

─You're right, after school I'll talk to her─ Diana said, giving up.

─Miss Prince, since I see you very attentive to the class, ¿could you tell me who was the first secretary of the United States Treasury? ─ asked Professor Grayson.

—Alexander Hamilton was the first secretary of the Treasury of the American States, he accepted the position in 1795, during the presidency of George Washington — Diana responded immediately.

─Correct Miss Prince, just stop chatting in class, that's what breaks are for, the same for you Mr. Zor-El─ the teacher warned them before starting the video again.

─I'd pay to see you make a mistake about something.

─Keep dreaming Clark, ─ Diana said, ending the conversation.

…

At another point in the school, Kara and Alex were in front of the blonde's locker, who was putting things away from her locker.

—So Clark already knows you're in love with Diana? —Alex asked her friend, Kara just nodded─ Who would have thought that after Zod's moron incident he would find out?

—It was also partly my fault, I couldn't control myself.

—I don't blame you, Kara, being in your place wouldn't have controlled me either —I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling bad— Kara said in a muffled voice as she reloaded on the lockers.

—Look at it this way, you saved your girl from that asshole, the attitude you showed was one of bravery, and let me tell you that those bruises make you look more attractive, they give you a rough touch."

—Whatever that means— Kara shrugged.

—I don't know what else to tell you to cheer you up— Alex said—Kara you've put yourself in the eye of the hurricane, but in a good way, nobody takes their eyes off you and they only talk about how amazing you looked," the beating that she gave to Zod I would like her to give it to me in bed "or" That tough Zor-El attitude makes her look sexier than anything ", and the list goes on, do you really still believe that everything that happened in the fight brought bad consequences?

─I guess it's not all bad, it's just that ... I don't care about other people's comments.

Alex seeing that her best friend was still discouraged, decided to put the topic on pause, the best thing right now would be to take a break.

─Look, why don't we go for ice cream? Food always solves everything, ─Alex offered to Kara, since the Zor-El son were gluttons par excellence.

─Only if you invite.

...

Diana was washing her brushes when she heard several murmurs around her, the black-haired woman normally ignores gossip, but this time she couldn't help but pay attention to what they were saying, as they were talking about her and Kara.

─Did you see how sexy Kara looked with those bruises? ─said a girl from the class.

─Oh girl, you couldn't sound more lesbian, but can´t deny it, her face and her arms covered with her wounds gave her a Badgirl touch─ another of her friends answered.

─I never imagined that a Zor-El could get this violent─ said another of the girls with a surprised expression.

─Same, it's very strange… I came to the conclusion that there is a relationship between Kara and Diana.

─What the hell are you saying!?─ exclaimed one of the girls, surprised.

—Rachel, it’s mora than obvious that they have something, didn´t you see how she protected her from Zod? Besides, you cannot deny it, I have caught Kara giving Diana not discreet glances.

That was the last thing Diana heard before leaving the room. What she heard left her thinking about all of her interactions with Kara, going back to the moments when he came to feel a little strange with her. And yes, black-and-white can't deny that the two have a unique connection, but Diana always attributed it to the fact that they almost grew up together. Of course, in the fight she always protected her, she cared more for her than the blows she was receiving, she even asked her how she was, Kara had worried and bothered more than anyone.

But no, that must have been her imagination because she and Kara were just friends, nothing more. So Diana decided to take Clark's advice and ask Kara directly about what was going on; Diana wouldn't be led by silly school gossip.

…

After saying goodbye to Alex, Kara went to the county cafeteria to meet Diana, she had no idea what the other wanted to talk to her about, but Kara was very nervous, something inside her gave her a bad feeling. How she arrived a few minutes earlier at the place, that gave her time to calm down a bit.

The bell at the door rang, indicating that someone had arrived. Looking up, Kara found Diana's figure shifting to where she was sitting. The stormy and confused expression her friend wore did not help anything to calm her nervousness.

─Hi Kara, sorry for the delay, have you been waiting for me a long time? ─Diana greeted as she set her coat and backpack on the front chair.

─Not much, don’t worry. Would you like to order something? ─Kara asked, trying to hide the nerves in her voice.

─No thanks─ Diana answered finally sitting down.

─Oh okay─ Kara said, not knowing what else to say.

─Look Kara, I'm going to be frank with you, since the incident with Zod I can't stop thinking about something that is eating away at my head, and I would like to ask you and answer me with complete honesty.

─Of course Diana, don't doubt it, I've never lied to you─ Kara replied genuinely.

─Why did you react so violently with Zod? ─ Diana asked without mincing words, which left Kara somewhat unprepared, she never imagined that Diana still wanted to talk about the incident with her.

─Because I was hurting you and I couldn't afford that─ Kara replied without lying, since what she had said was true, she was simply omitting other reasons.

─I know, Kara, but… why?, I've never seen you that way─ Diana said, obviously she knew that Kara wanted to protect her, but there was something else.

─Diana, I'm sorry, I can't tell you─ Kara said in anguish. Lying to Diana was one of the things that she definitely didn´t intend to do, but she also didn´t feel courageous enough to confess her feelings to him.

─Please Kara, I need to know what's going on─ Diana said nervously not knowing what Kara was thinking at the moment.

─No, I don't know Diana─ Kara said in a whisper.

─What you don't, Kara? ─Diana said, taking Kara's hands across the table, as a way of telling the blonde that she could trust her.

─I don't know whether to tell you, I'm ... I'm afraid Diana─ Kara said with a lump in her throat.

─There's no need to be afraid, Kara, don't worry, everything will be fine─ Diana said, squeezing her hands with the sweetest tone Kara has ever heard.

─I ... Diana I ... ─ Kara sighed─ I love you ...

Kara didn't dare look up, her gaze glued to their clasped hands. She was afraid to lift her face from her and meet a look of disappointment, pity, hatred ... disgust. And no, not from Diana, not from the girl she's liked since the eighth grade. Kara felt how the other girl's hands tightened their grip on her, she clearly had taken Diana by surprise with such a confession, and she didn't blame her, who could be interested in the quarterback's little sister. No one.

Nobody loved her, everyone spoke to her or approached her because she was Clark's sister, because he was kind to everyone, because he was smart, because he was charismatic, because he… there was no point in continuing the list. He was everything,but she? What was Kara compared to her brother? Nobody.

Just a silly blonde good at basketball who passed the grade with the help of Alex, the only friend she really had ... Alex, who had lied to her telling her that half the world was dying for her, of course not, she just had Said to feel better, but in reality that was a sham, no one could love Kara.

─Kara, stop kidding me for a second─ Diana said after a few long seconds that felt like endless hours.

This couldn't be happening, just not. Surely Kara and Clark had decided to play a practical joke on him, yes, that must be happening.

─How could Diana play with something like that, how could I lie to you with something like that? ─ Kara said, her voice dripping with sadness.

─You can't feel that, Kara─ Diana said in a shaky voice, unlacing her hands.

─Can't I feel that Diana!? Can't I be in love with you!? ─Kara exclaimed, very excited but with her heart breaking inside her.

─Keep your voice down, Kara, don't make a scene─ Diana asked the blonde.

─I just confessed my love to you, you reject me, and all you ask me is not to make a scene? ─Kara said, dropping the tears that had accumulated in her eyes, at the same time shaking her head in distrust, no he could believe Diana was saying such things.

─I didn't mean it in that way.

—Believe me Diana, I never wanted to fall in love with my brother's best friend, the person I grew up with. It was never my intention to love you, never; but one day I realised my feelings and ... and I couldn't do more.

─How could I have been so blind─ Diana said, putting her hands on her forehead─ Now it makes so much sense, that "jealousy" towards anyone who came near me, ha, and I thought it was to protect myself, it's that I'm stupid.

Kara despite having a broken heart tried to hug Diana, she did not want the other girl to call herself stupid for not realising the feelings of the blonde.

─Don't touch me Kara─ she said as she stood up from the cafeteria chair─ What were you hoping to get to with this?

─Nothing, I didn't want to tell you this in the first place, but I didn't want to lie to you either─ Kara confessed with tears streaming down her face.

─How nice of you, Kara, really, thank you very much, but I'm afraid to tell you that you've been lying to me for a long time─ Diana said with a cold look─ Tell me something, did Clark know? ─ Kara just kept quiet, but that gave him the answer to Diana

— Alex? Lena? Bruce? —Kara was silent again— I see, so I'm the only idiot who didn't know anything, thank you Kara, what a good friend you are — she said as she began to save his things.

─Diana, seriously, I’m so sorry─ Kara says in desperation to fix things─ I didn't want this to happen, believe me, and that's why I didn't tell you anything.

─I'm really sorry, Kara, but for the moment I'd rather take distance, I just can't be near you─ Diana grabbed her coat, turned around and without turning to see she left behind a heartbroken Kara.

For her part, the blonde felt so vulnerable, so alone, that without thinking she left the cafeteria without a fixed direction, walking with her mind full of the scenes that just happened, she did not know what to do, where to go. She unconsciously came to a house, she did not know what she was doing or where she was, but her first impulse was to knock on the door, just when the door opened, she could not Kara anymore and she looked for a hug.

─Kara?!


	6. I'll be there whenever you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena supports Kara at her lowest point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, here Zawk.
> 
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it
> 
> PS.again, sorry if I have any grammar errors

─Kara?! ─Lena said very surprised, but she didn´t hesitate to hold tightly the blonde in her arms.

Although she was very shocked, she didn´t ask why Kara was in her house, she simply brought her into her house and with efforts directed her to the living room, as Kara was falling apart. The empty and broken look in Kara´s eye wasn’t comforting, something serious must have happened and Lena was very worried.

After leaving Kara in one of the armchairs, she hurried to the kitchen to get the blonde a glass of fresh water. Lena had not the slightest idea of what to do, she was curious to ask what had happened but at the same time she was afraid that Kara would get upset, and ultimately that was the opposite of what Lena wanted to provoke.

Returning to the living room, Lena handed the glass to her friend, who murmured a slight thank you and took a drink. Neither of them said anything, silence reigned in the place, but it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, it was calming; just enough for Kara to collect her thoughts and calm herself. Tears kept coming out of the blonde's eyes and Lena was dedicated to wiping the trail of her with her hand. They lasted a long time like that, Kara clinging to the brunette's neck and Lena stroking the blonde's hair.

─Forgive me Lena, I should have told you I was coming─ Kara broke the silence as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

─Don't apologize, you are welcome here anytime you want─ Lena said putting her arm around Kara's shoulders─ Come on, tell me what's wrong─

─Diana knows ... and she doesn't want to see me─ says Kara with her shoulders hunched─ I don't blame her, who the hell would want to be with the losing Zor-El.

─I'm not going to allow you to treat yourself that way─ Lena said with a slight frown, but with a calm tone of voice so as not to disconcert Kara─ In the first place, you're not a loser Kara, you are wonderful and anyone should be grateful that you are in their life, you are unique and you have to believe it; And second, whatever Diana has told you may have been because of the adrenaline of the moment, at times like this many times we say things that we later regret.

— Look Kara, my advice is this, give it to Diana a few days but above all give yourself a few days, you need them to be able to face whatever happens the moment you decide to speak again

─You only say it to make me feel better, just like everyone else, let’s lie to Kara so she doesn't see how pathetic she really is.

─Stop it Kara, don't tell yourself that, didn't your parents they teach you that lying is bad? ─ Lena says feigning disappointment, which brought out a small giggle from the blonde.

─I'm sorry Lena, I can't help thinking about that, it's just that ... I'm tired of everyone saying things that aren't true, that I'm beautiful? Or smart? Please, I'm nothing of the sort─ says Kara sadly, staring at her shoes.

─Enough Kara, that's not true─ Lena grabs Kara's chin so that she looks into her eyes─ Look at me when I tell you that you are beautiful and charismatic, you are the complete combo and who cannot see it then let me tell you what they need is a good appointment with the eye doctor — Lena joked at the end, which worked again, as Kara giggled again─ But seriously, whoever can't see him is his problem, do you believe me?

—Yes, I do believe you Lena, and I don't know why but something inside me tells me that I can trust you, your eyes are so sincere that they give me confidence, I know that we have known each other recently, but you have become someone important for me─ says Kara, making Lena blush.

─Kara, you are also important to me, you are one of the few friends I have made at school and I really enjoy your company─ Lena said sincerely. The two girls stared into each other's eyes, smiling slightly, it was clear that both had perceived that connection from the first moment they saw each other.

─Are you feeling calmer? ─Lena asked her friend

─Yes, much better, thank you Lena─ Kara thanks, and then gets up from the couch─ Well, I think it's time to leave, I don't want to bother you anymore.

─Oh no, you're staying here with me today─ Lena says pulling Kara back to the couch.

─But Lena, I already caused a lot of trouble─ says Kara, shaking her head. Lena had already done so much for her.

—You haven't caused any inconvenience

—Why do I feel like I have no choice? — Kara asked, chuckling slightly at the intense look Lena was giving her.

─Because in effect, you have no choice─ Lena says with a wide smile.

─Okay just let me call my brother and let him tell Mom and Dad─ Kara says without the biggest objection, because spending time with Lena was nice, relaxing and something that didn't bother her one bit. Kara dialed Clark and told him that he would be staying at Lena's all weekend; At the end of the call she turned to see Lena, who in no second had taken her eyes off her.

─Well Clark knows, so… what are your plans to heal a broken heart? ─ Kara asked Lena, who smiled like a cat in Wonderland.

─How good sounds an Adam Sandler classic and lots of soda and popcorn?

...

Clark clearly realized that something was wrong with Kara, as her sister always joked with him, and that unmistakable energy seemed to be off, which was also very rare. But as intrigued as he was, Clark did not want to inquire further, he knew Kara well and knew that she needed some space. Besides, he was going to stay with Lena, so her sister was going to take more than good care of her. It would be best to wait patiently for when Kara wanted to talk to him. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard at his door, which truly strange to him because he did not expect visitors.

─Hi Clark, can I come in? ─Diana's voice came from the other side of the door.

─Oh hello Diana, yes of course, come in─ Clark let her friend pass, who upon entering she had a face of nervousness and anguish; so Clark immediately proceeded to ask with concern─ What's wrong Diana, are you okay?

Diana stared at her friend from the door frame, hesitant, the girl was unsure whether or not to tell Clark, because despite being her best friend, he was also the brother of the person whom she had recently hurt.

─You have to promise me that you're not going to get angry, yes? I know I reacted badly─ Diana says fearfully to which Clark nods doubtfully. This gives the brunette the guideline to tell what happened no more than two hours ago, at all times Clark remained silent, without moving a muscle and with a sepulchral expression, which did not encourage Diana at all, had ruined the things with Kara, he couldn't afford to lose the two Zor-Els.

When she finished recounting everything that had happened, Diana did not dare to look up, afraid to see disappointment and disgust in the eyes of her friend. A long silence engulfed the room, Diana from fear and Clark ... Clark simply had no words.

─Clark? ─Diana asked suspiciously, she had no idea what reaction to expect from Clark.

─I don't know what to tell you Diana, no ... I have no words─ Clark finally says while shaking his head─ Am I disappointed? A lot, am I upset with you? As you have no idea. I can't believe you've been so insensitive to Kara.

─I know Clark, it's just that she ... she took me by surprise, and I didn't know how to react.

─And the best decision was to make Kara feel bad, right? I love the way you think─ Clark said sarcastically and with such a cold tone that it left Diana with a broken heart.

─Sorry Clark, I don't know what else to do to forgive me─ Diana implored in a wounded voice.

─It's not from me who you have to ask for forgiveness, Diana. But don't go looking for her now, Kara had enough for today.

…

At Luthor’s house, Kara woke up a little disoriented and scared because she wasn’t in her room, but when she turned her head she saw Lena sleeping. Kara watched her for a while, she looked so calm, and the blonde couldn't help but remember how Lena supported her and took care of her yesterday; so she came up with a n idea to thank the black-haired woman. She very carefully got out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast, when she was looking for things to prepare food a voice scared her

─Are you looking for something? ─ says someone behind her, turning around, she Kara found a woman with a great resemblance to Lena.

─Ehhh hi, nice to meet you, my name is Kara Zor-El. Excuse me, I was just looking for a skillet to make breakfast─ says Kara shyly.

─Ahh Kara, of course, my daughter has told me a lot about you─ says the woman with a smile─ Nice to meet you, I'm Lilian Luthor by the way.

─A pleasure, Mrs. Luthor, and again an apology for snooping around your kitchen

─Don't worry, darling, it's fine─ says the woman, gesturing with her hand. ─ And please, call me Lillian─ the older woman said with a warm look, to which Kara smiled slightly.

─Kara, if I may ask, what are you doing here? ─ Mrs. Luthor asked, very intrigued, as Lena hadn't said anything to her.

─I had a problem yesterday and Lena didn’t let me go, so I stayed here. I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience─ Kara explained briefly, she didn't want to go into details. The only thing she wanted was to forget and clear everything that had happened.

─Not at all, you're not causing any inconvenience. It's good to see a new friend of Lena's other than Bruce─ Lillian joked, because in all the years of her daughter's life, Bruce was the only friend Lena had brought home─ Well, I'm retiring. Kara, I just came for some papers that I forgot, it was nice meeting you — Kara said goodbye to the oldest.

Just when she was already leaving, Lillian turned to see Kara and said─ I forgot, the pan is in the second door next to the refrigerator. Make yourself comfortable, Kara, you're at home─ Lena's mother announced to her to retire now, and Kara couldn't help but feel welcomed by the Luthor, apparently her kindness was from the family.

Kara was preparing an omelette with mushrooms accompanied by orange juice, she was so concentrated that she didn’t hear when Lena went to bathe, much less when she came down. The black-haired girl stared at her for a while, surprised that she isn't as clumsy in the kitchen as she expected, since she Kara was a lovable clumsy in almost everything. She didn't want to scare her, so she approached delicately.

─Good morning Kara, are you better? ─ Lena greeted, to which the blonde replied,

─Hi Lena, good morning─ greeted Kara─ And if I'm honest, no, not yet, but I don't want to think about that.

─Okay, you don't have to, just yesterday everything happened, give yourself all the time you need─ says Lena, gently squeezing the blonde's shoulder─ Now, if you allow me, I have great plans for our day─ Lena said, unable to hide his emotion.

—Thanks Lena, but no, as you think, I've already caused you too much trouble to still take time away, surely you have better things to do — Kara says uncertainly

— I already told you Kara, you don't cause any problems, besides, I love spending time with you — Kara could only blush at the last.

─Okay─ says Kara smiling─ By the way, I made you breakfast, I hope you like it.

─It looks really good, did you have a hard time finding things? ─ Lena says gratefully as she took a seat and began to eat her breakfast.

─Just a little, but your mother helped me─said the blonde, to which Lena was looking somewhat surprised.

─Was my mother here? ─ Lena asked.

—Yes, I found her because she forgot some of her papers.

─I'm sorry Kara, I didn’t tell my parent you'd stay─says Lena overwhelmed.

─Don't worry, it was a very fun meeting, and your mother treated me very well─Kara acknowledged.

Lena ate all of her breakfast, surprisingly Kara wasn’t only good at sports but also at cooking, that blonde was the complete combo. Just as they were collecting everything, Bruce was heard screaming.

─Womeeeeeeeeen! Are my chimichangas ready? ─ which caused Kara to laugh and infect Lena, who clearly did not hesitate to answer him.

─ I already told you, ask your boyfriend─ Lena replied to her friend, who I've been spending a lot of time with Clark lately.

When Bruce entered the kitchen, he got a little surprise when he realized that Lena was not alone, but that Kara was with her, this caused Bruce to go crazy with grief, but he quickly concealed it.

─Easy Bruce, that was so adorable─ Kara reassured him with a kind smile.

─What just happened can't get out of here─ Bruce answered, hiding her concern perfectly, Kara didn't realize it, but Lena being her best friend did.

─Easy Wayne, the farm boy won't find out─ Lena started to say, but Bruce covered her mouth and gave him a murderous look─ Oops, sorry─ Lena said laughing at her friend, the poor boy is beyond crazy about true quarterback, but Bruce being ... Bruce, he didn't want to accept it.

─It's not for nothing, but what are you doing here, Kara? ─Bruce asked the blonde very intrigued.

─Well, Lena let me stay here ... Diana found out─ Kara explained simply, knowing that the black-haired man would know how to tie the dots.

─I'm so sorry Kara, do you need anything─ said Bruce politely.

─Actually ... yes─ said Kara.

─Sure, tell me─ Bruce replied, thinking of thousands of variations on what Kara might want, a dog? A car? Tickets to see Katy Perry?

─Could you stay with my brother today? We always spend the weekend together; Lena made a plan between the two of us and I don't want him to be alone ... could you? ─ Kara explained with an innocent smile and putting on the same baby seal eyes that Bruce had seen Clark put on, so he couldn't deny Kara's request.

─Ehhhh, I guess that's okay─ Bruce said with a shrug, trying to hide the excitement and nervousness from him… he had never been alone with Clark for long.

─Oh for the love of Castiel─ Lena said rolling her eyes─ You love the idea Bruce, stop hiding it─ said the black-haired woman with a mocking smile, to which Kara looked at them confused, she didn't understand what they were talking about.

Best friend stuff right?


	7. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a special day prepared for Kara, while Bruce arrives at the Zor-El´s house by surprise.

Lena's plan was going to the park to hang out, to clear up and to get some fresh air. Although Kara had a better expression, Lena could still see the sadness reflected in those sea-colored eyes, the brightness that she always was now had disappeared. Lena always noticed that special sparkle in the blonde's eyes, it was almost impossible not to notice those beautiful orbs.

To be honest, Lena always liked that characteristic sparkle in Kara´s eyes, so she was determined to bring the shine back. The plan was nothing to write home about, but it was what Lena could offer the blonde and she also knew it was something the other girl would love. They would first eat some ice cream in the park, then they would go for some hamburgers and finally they would head towards the local fair, a place where Kara would be very spoiled.

─Vanilla, right? ─Lena asked even though she knew the answer very well.

─Yes, thank you─ Kara said, a little surprised that the black-haired woman knew what her favorite flavor was, but at the same time, she wasn’t very surprised either because well, common flavor, common girl, you understand.

─If you're wondering why I know your favorite flavor, just guess─ Lena says seeing the surprise on Kara's face.

─Sure, I mean, I think it's very predictable and common─ Kara said with a shrug, trying to downplay it and ignore the voices in her head screaming at her how silly and unoriginal she was.

─Not really, I mean, strawberry ice cream is very common and that's not why it's the favorite of either of us─ Lena explains simply ─It's just that your personality goes a long way with vanilla, and let me tell you that vanilla is almost necessary for all desserts since it adds a unique and unmistakable flavor, which reminds me that you are also like that─ said Lena looking directly at Kara, who, at the words, only managed to blush and fix her eyes on the ground, so Lena smiled.

─Well, are we walking to the fair or driving? ─ Lena asked sucking on her waffle and closing her eyes at the amazing taste, an act that did not go unnoticed by Kara.

─I think I'd rather drive ... if you don't mind, I don't really have the heart to walk.

─Whatever my lady orders─ Lena joked, bowing like a last century gentleman, to which both girls giggled as they recalled a similar exchange at the party in the high school gym.

During the journey Lena did not know whether to make a talk or not, or whether to ask what she needed Kara, she also did not know if what she was doing was pleasing Kara. Lena had never been good when it came to having to interact, there is her lack of friends; And even though it was easy for Kara to talk with her, that didn't take the anxiety off her whether she was doing it well or not.

─We're here Miss Kieran─ the Luthor chauffeur announced when they were in front of the fair.

─Thank you Sam─ Lena replied with a smile as she and Kara got out of the car and headed for the Fair.

─Kieran? ─ Asked Kara, very confused.

─My middle name is Kieran and it's only used by Sam─ Lena explained─ As long as I can remember he has always been my driver, so I don't have the biggest problem, in fact he made me like that name a little more─ Lena said shrugging shoulders.

─Didn't you like your middle name? ─ Kara asked intrigued.

─And I still don't like him very much ... Kieran reminds me of when my parents used to scold me. So believe me, I don't like anyone else calling me that way, just Sam─ Lena said, then turned her head towards the blonde ─And you ... do you have another name?

─Okay, so it's programmed in my brain never to call you Kieran─ Kara joked─ And how nice what Sam did, you know, that you liked your other name a little more ... as for your question, no, just It's Kara. — Kara answered Lena while smiling a little.

─You know, Clark always bothered me about that─ Kara told her friend, who just looked at him very confused─ They did give him a middle name, and the damned one laughed at me telling me that our parents had forgotten to give me another name─ the blue-eyed one explained, to which Lena laughed, that pair of Zor-Els were a case.

─Well, for me, Kara is more than enough, you're doing better, ten points in favor of your parents─ Lena said approving the decision of the blonde's parents to just name her, and the blonde just laughed at her friend's comment .

The two friends walked a couple more steps to finally reach the center of the fair, the lights decorating the stalls, the noise of the rides and the laughter of the other people made the moment something very special and pleasant.

─Well madam, what would she like to do first? ─Lena asked.

─Do you think I go to skill games? It's the first thing I do with Clark every time we come.

─Sure, it's your day─ Lena replied with a big smile on her face─ Hey, if you'll allow me to ask, since you two are like cat and dog most of the time, how did you decide what to do first? ─ Lena asked in a funny way, to which Kara laughed quite hard.

—It's funny, you know, we are too competitive and we like to bother each other, so to make a decision we would go for a thumb fight, whoever won chose where to go. As for what happened after a game, well, we're both foodies, so precious food brings us together again ... kind of like you and Bruce.

─It makes sense─ Lena said, nodding, the Zor-Els were first-rate intense, the food was like a calming pill for them. A smile is in Chinese - Lena joked before the constant bitterness of the black-haired man - As you saw in the morning, we always get upset and make jokes, but only with each other. You and Clark are not that outgoing, so the way we fix our bullshit is through unconventional games.

─Very interesting Miss Luthor─ Kara teased, to which Lena waved her hand dismissively─ Not so much but hey, let's go to the games, the faster the better─ she said with the emerald eyes.

—You don't like losing Luthor

─Oh Zor-El, I never lose─ she said with a wink and walked to the top spot.

─Let the game begin─ Kara said, going into her competitive mode.

…

In the Zor-El house Clark was quite discouraged, everything that had happened between Kara and Diana made him uneasy. He was very distressed for his younger sister and hoped that Lena could do something to help Kara overcome this situation.

Clark could no longer think because there was a knock on the door of his room, which surprised the blue-eyed a lot, who could it be? His parents entered his room like Juan through his house, and from his close circle Kara was with Lena, Diana wasn't coming here for a while at least and Hal had left Kansas for the weekend, who else could it be?

─I'm coming, who is he? ─Clark asked, getting up from the bed to open the door. 

─Bruce─ Wayne's deep voice answered from the other side of the door. Sure, what a fool he'd been, Clark thought. Bruce could also have gone to his house, something rare but possible, and besides ... he had never given her the address, how the hell had he gotten there?

─Hi Bruce, what are you doing in these directions? ─Clark asked very intrigued.

─Kara asked me to come see you, so I did─ said Bruce, staring at Clark.

─Ahhh I see─ Clark said, nodding─ Did she give you our address? I mean, you've never been here.

─Actually no, I found out─ said Bruce, shaking his head─ It wasn't difficult, I mean, his family is very popular in this town, it only took a few questions─ Bruce said with a shrug, to which Clark nodded─ And your mom opened me up, lovely woman by the way.

─This ... are you going to let me pass? ─Bruce asked the tallest one, since the other one had only opened the door for him and stood like an idiot in the frame.

─Oh yeah, sorry, you can come in─ Clark said with cheeks like tomatoes as he stepped aside to let his friend pass, who smiled to himself.

─Thank you─ Bruce said politely─ Your room is very nice, I like her─ the shorter one mentioned as he briefly scanned the room with his gaze.

─Thanks Bruce, and sorry for the mess, but I wasn't really expecting anyone─ Clark said as he quickly scoured his room.

─No need, believe me my room would be a mess if it weren't for Alfred─ Bruce mentioned, remembering how the butler saved his butt from living in a jungle of papers. Don't get it wrong, Bruce has always been very meticulous and organized, but there were times when he became obsessed with a case that left books and newspaper sheets everywhere.

─Alfred? ─Clark asked as he lay back on his bed, patting the spot beside him for Bruce to take a seat.

─He's my butler, although I really love him like a father─ Bruce said with a dull tone and a dark look. Clark immediately realized the sadness of his friend, a story must have been behind it, but he would not press anything unless Bruce wanted to tell him something.

─It's always good to have someone watch over you, no matter who it is─ Clark said, smiling kindly, and Bruce nodded, the quarterback was right.

─Mmm, by the way, I brought you something─ Bruce said, opening his bag and taking an apple pie into a tupper─ Alfred did it, he has a certain skill in the kitchen, believe me, you'll like him.

─Oh Bruce, thank you very much, you wouldn't have bothered, but thanks─ Clark said with his mouth watering─ Are you going to want a chunk? ─He offered to Bruce, who shook his head.

─No thanks Clark, I had already eaten a bit before I came─ Bruce said, to which Clark nodded.

─I see, you gave him the good side─ Clark joked─ I think I have a disposable spoon around here─ said the blue-eyed man, looking through his things, to which the black-haired man was looking strange, who the hell has spoons in his room? Well, it's not like Bruce could say much, he had a bat suit framed on the coat rack in his room.

─Send my congratulations to Alfred, it is definitely the best apple pie I have ever tasted, now I have a good excuse to go to your house─ Clark licked his lips with pleasure, an act that was carefully followed by Bruce's cobalt blue eyes.

─You're welcome whenever you want, and I assure you that Alfred will be more than happy, let me tell you that you two are a good pair, he loves to cook and you love to eat─ Bruce joked, to which the taller one just blushed.

─By the way, how did you know that apple pie was my favorite? Did Kara tell you? ─Clark asked while savoring dessert─ I wasn't entirely sure, but I just realized that almost every break I find you with an apple pie.

─You're very observant Bruce, have they told you? ─Clark praised very surprised at the ability of the other boy, who seemed to never lose a piece of information. 

─Speaking of the girls, how do you think they are? ─Clark asked very concerned.

─Don't worry, Kara is in good hands, believe me that empty head will take care of her─ Bruce reassured his friend, he better than anyone. He knew that Lena was the best person to heal the wounds.

─I hope you're right, I mean, since she was little, Kara has never liked being seen as fragile, so I'm worried that she feels bad but doesn't show it─ Clark said with a worried face─ I thought she'd take refuge with Alex, she's his best friend after all, but no ...

Bruce for his part already had a theory about why Kara had taken refuge with Lena instead of Alex or someone he had known for a long time, but he did not say anything, first he had to check his theory, also, he was sure that neither of the two girls they had realized what was happening.

─Hey, are we going to stay here all day watching you eat your apple pie or are we really going to do something productive? ─Bruce said with a little snort.

─Ahhh, what do you want to do something productive with? ─said Clark with a mischievous smile─ Well, this is what we'll do, I'll go get some old t-shirts for both of us and you'll help me" do productive things.

And Bruce just cursed to open his mouth, apparently a long day awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here Zawk.
> 
> I was missing for a few days but finally I came back, I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Se'ya :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you very much. I hope you liked the chapter
> 
> :)


End file.
